The test subject
by The Blazing Atsuma
Summary: 150 years have passed since the battle with majin buu and saiyan blood has been diluted to the point of extinction. Say for one man who has pure saiyan blood. Who is he and how does he know the creator of the IS suits? (I may throw in some TFS references in here and there)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DBZ or Infinite Stratos. I do however own the original character, just not his name.**

_**This is the second draft of the first chapter after making spelling and grammar corrections and a couple extra things I forgot the first time.**_

It has been nearly 150 years since the battle with Majin Buu took place and the earth has seen the longest breath of peace in a long time. We join a young man as he finds himself in a most unexpected situation. Ten years before a girl by the name of Tabane Shinonono invented a new method to explore space and improve the fighting capabilities of the user, called Infinite Stratos, the only thing is they can only be controlled by women. Until one day Ichika Orimura finds out that he can use them for some reason. Because of this he is sent to a school that specializes in the instructing of new pilots. And since he is the only male in the world who can use them he finds the situation to be rather unnerving. After a very awkward first day he is volunteered to become a class representative and that Ladies and Gentlemen is where we begin our story.

A very stern Chifuyu announces to her class. "Two weeks from today you'll be asked to choose your representative for the class tournament. A class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but also attend student council meetings and committee meetings. Essentially it's your class leader, okay. I will now take nomination, any suggestions?"

A student quickly raises her hand and states, "I nominate Orimura."

Ichika turns around in shock. "HUH?!"

Another student stands up. "Dude, I think that's a good Idea to!"

Ichika turns the other way. "Y-You do?

Chifuyu crosses her arms. "So, is there anyone else? If not then he'll be elected without a vote.

Ichika stands up in objection. "Hey hold on! What if I don't want to do it?!

Suddenly a girl near the back of the class. "I do not approve of this! This type of selection is totally unacceptable. It would be shameful to have a boy as our class representative. You can't possibly suspect that **I**, **Cecilia Alcott***, should have to deal with the humiliation for the entire year. In the first place, simply living in a country with such an underdeveloped level of culture is unbearably painful for someone like myself, it's simply agonizing."

Ichika annoyingly retorts. "Well your country doesn't have that many things to brag about either! How often has England won the world's worst cuisine award?"

Cecilia scoffs at this remark. "We English have may delicious dishes! I can't believe you would have the audacity to insult my country!"

A moment a silence falls on the class. "_Oh things are getting tense in there."_ An unknown figure thinks to himself while watching this interesting turn of events.

Suddenly the blonde girl points to the boy. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Fine by me, it'll be easier than debating." Ichika quickly responds.

"And if you should ever lose to me on purpose, I promise to make you my servant. NO! My slave."

"How much handy cap will there be?" Ichika snidely remarks.

"Are you asking me for a favor already?" Cecilia happily says to try and embarrass Ichika.

"No, I was wondering how much of a handy cap I should give you." Ichika confidently remarks.

Suddenly the whole class burst out laughing. A girl shouts out. "Orimura, are you serious?" Another girl tells Ichika. "Yeah! Men used to be stronger than women. But that all was before the I.S. was invented." Yet another girl states." People say that if men and women were to have a war, it wouldn't even last three days."

Ichika shrugs. _"Oh damn, she's right."_

Suddenly everyone hears a voice. "Well that's partly true, but I'd say it wouldn't last more than a single day."

The entire class turned to the window, where the voice came from. Suddenly Chifuyu and Houki are in shock as they see the man who made the remark. What they saw was a man with spiky black hair and black eyes wearing a blue fighting gi with an orange undershirt and what appears to be a brown furry belt. He appeared to be sitting cross-legged on something. He waves his hand. "Yo."

Houki stands up in disbelief. "You?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Chifuyu walks toward the window. "I was about to ask the same thing. What are you doing here at a time like this?

"Oh, hey there Fuyu-san and Houki-chan how have you two been the last ten years?" He says as he jumps in the window. Landing in front of Houki and placing his hand on her head. "Man Houki-chan you sure grew up huh?"

Houki responds very softly. "Well of course, the last time I saw you I was like 5 years old."

The man thinking he heard something. "What did you say something Houki?"

Ichika becomes concerned at the fact that they both know this guy and he calls his sister by such a strange nickname. "H-Hey sis, do you know this guy?"

"Sis?" The man inquires walking toward the still concerned boy. Stopping mere inches from Ichika's face. Ichika can't help but feel awkward as a grown man stares him in the eyes. The man turns his attention to the boy's desk seeing the name hologram.

He backs up a bit allowing Ichika to breath. "Orimura?" he says thinking that it sounds familiar, and then suddenly snaps his fingers. "Ah! Hey Fuyu-san isn't your name Orimura?" Suddenly he gets hit on the head by the instructor.

"OW!" That hurt Fuyu-san. What was that for?"

"For still being a big idiot." Chifuyu states very agitatedly at the man. "But yes that is my name and this is my little brother."

The man stands back up. "Well, that figures he'd be related to you in some way."

Chifuyu glares at him. "What do you mean by it figures, huh?"

Dodging the question. "Oh nothing. Forget I said anything at all."

Chifuyu relaxes. "With pleasure."

Ichika questions the man. "Um, not to be rude but who are you and what did you mean it wouldn't last a day?

The man turns back towards Ichika and the class. "Ah, I completely forgot, I haven't had to introduce myself for some time." The man bows to the class. "My name is Vegito and I came here to see for myself the man who can pilot Tabane's invention." He turns his head to Chifuyu and whispers. "By the way what generation is it in now?"

Chifuyu sighs. "Third gen." Vegito turns back to the class. "Ah, thanks Fuyu-san"

Vegito starts grinning. "As for lasting only a day, in truth women would have the upper hand if I decide not to participate in the "war" or rather "spanking."

Cecilia feeling insulted shouts. "Are you insinuating that you are able to fight against an I.S. suit and win!"

Vegito smirks. "Not 'a' single one but all of them." The entire class gasped except for Houki and Chufuyu.

Then the girls started to laugh. A girl says. "This is some kind of a joke, right?!"

Then Houki grits her teeth and shouts. "He's not joking!" The class turned to Houki in amazement. "This man is the real reason that the I.S. suit was originally created." Suddenly the class became shocked.

Cecilia yet again shouts. "The I.S. suit was created for the purpose of space exploration! And what do you mean by he's the reason they were created?"

Vegito bursts out laughing.

Cecilia responds. "What's so funny?!"

Vegito catches his breath. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry about that, but is that really what she decided to tell the governments of the world?" Vegito wipes a tear from his eye.

Houki speaks up yet again. "The I.S. suits were created in an attempt to defeat this man. That is the original reason that Tabane Shinonono designed the I.S. suit."

Chifuyu gets an evil smirk on her face. _"Oh, this will be fun."_

Ichika looks and Houki. "Ahh, Houki how do you know all this?"

Before she could respond Vegito walks towards Houki and puts his arm around her, smiles and states. "Because she's my little sister."

"EHHHH!" Ichika yells. "Houki! I didn't know you had a brother!"

Houki pushes the man away and angrily shouts. "We're not related!"

A girl asks. "Then what is he to you?"

Vegito squeezes the bridge or his nose. "I suppose I should have said future."

Ichika not getting it asks. "What do you mean by 'future'?"

Vegito crosses his arms. "Well I plan to marry Tabane one day, even though she is quite stubborn about beating me."

"Oh that reminds me. I know how much you're into kendo." Vegito reaches over his shoulder to a katana wrapped in a cloth. "It took me three years to craft this to perfection, consider it my gift to you for winning that Kendo competition last year." He takes the sword and gives it to Houki.

Houki shudders and manages to get out a, "Thank you."

Houki realized something. "Wait, how did you know? We haven't seen you in nearly 10 years?"

"Internet." Vegito say chuckling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Houki angrily says.

"Well what I mean is before coming I decided to look up the name Shinonono and see what showed up." Vegito said. "Of course there was a ton of things on Tabane but there was one that featured your victory in the Kendo competition."

Cecilia approaches Vegito pointing in his face. "I seriously doubt that what you saying is true at all."

Looking at her finger in front of his face, then moves her hand out of the way. "Well I could show you I suppose, I mean if your teacher approves." He said looking back at Chifuyu with an idiotic smile very much like Goku's.

Chifuyu smirks. "Ok, but Cecilia you'll have to choose either you duel against Ichika or you fight with his man. Just know that if you fight Vegito, Ichika becomes the class rep by default."

Cecilia steps back. "Why do I have to choose one of them?"

Chifuyu sternly responds. "Because I said so."

Chifuyu crosses her arms. "So, which will it be?"

Cecilia holds her breath in frustration. "Fine, then choose to duel Ichika."

Chifuyu chuckles. "Alright then. The duel will take place Friday of next week."

Cecilia becomes confused. "Why must it wait that long?"

Chifuyu simply states. "Because I have to get it approved by the school board first."

Vegito chuckles. "Well that settles that, I'll take my leave no-"

Chifuyu grabs Vegito. "Not so fast, you gave me an idea."

Vegito laughs nervously. "And what would that be Fuyu-san?"

Chifuyu puts him in a headlock. "First off stop calling that, and second, you are going to be the final exam for the students this year."

Vegito sighs in relief. "Oh is that all? I thought it was something else."

Chifuyu humors him. "Oh, and what did you think I was going to say?"

"I thought you were going to tell me to that I had to stay and watch your classes or something." Vegito said scratching his nose. _CRAP!_

"That's a great idea. Well class we have new TA here." Chifuyu said teasing him.

"Well would you look at the time gotta go." Vegito said panicking. Vegito gets out of Chifuyu's grip and jumps out the window.

The class stared at the window where the man just jumped out of. "Umm… guys." Ichika said getting everyone's attention. Cecilia responds. "What is it now?"

Ichika scratches his cheek. "He just jumped out the window."

"Yeah, and?" Another says.

"Aren't we on the fourth floor?"

The entire class looked at the window, then everyone ran towards the window to see what happened to the man.

Ichika looks out the window and doesn't see anyone. "Where'd he go?"

Chifuyu rubs her eyes. _"That idiot, why couldn't he use a door for once?"_

All of a sudden the girls start to gossip. "What was that about?" One girl says. "I don't care he was cute." Responds another

Houki however sits at her desk holding tightly to the sword that she was just given. _"Why did have to come back now?"_

_-Deep in the mountains-_

Two men are found sparring with each other. They stop when one of them says. "Hey he's back."

The other responds. "That was quick I didn't think he'd be back here already"

Suddenly Vegito appears in front of the 2 fighters bowing to them. "Greetings masters, I'm back."

The taller one rubs his head. "Yeah, how bout that, we thought you'd be gone for a while."

Vegito stands back up. "Starting tomorrow I'm helping an old friend of mine so I'll be gone for at least half a year."

The taller one replies. "Wow, you got a job in half a day, that's great."

Vegito rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess."

"Just remember that you are not to show your true strength!" The shorter one interjected.

"I know master." Vegito says to him. "Well ok, I suppose I should go back I just came by to let you know what was going on. I also want to thank you for all the training and guidance you have given me over these 10 years."

The taller one places his hand on the shorter one's shoulder. "Hey no problem it was fun for us too."

Vegito places his fingers on his forehead. "Well I'm off, thank you master Goku… Vegeta." Then disappears.

"Huh." Goku says. "I forgot I taught him that one."

"Tch." Vegeta responds in annoyance. "We've lived out here for nearly 125 years and you never once tried to teach it to me that move."

Goku rubs his head. "You never asked." Then nervously laughs.

Vegeta grows angry. "So you're telling me that you would have taught me the instant transmission technique if I asked? You didn't even teach your own sons."

Goku scratches his cheek. "They never asked either."

_-In the deep reaches of space—_

"My lord we will arrive at the planet Earth in about 4,320 hours"

A figure sitting in a thrown responds. "Excellent we shall finally get revenge to the sayian race after all this time."

**If you have clarification question feel free to ask or you can review let me know what you think or have any suggestions. You can even rage if you like I just won't respond.**

**I won't post another chapter unless I know people are reading it.**

**(Ok I think that fixed all the error from the original post)**


	2. Chapter 2: My Reasons

**I do not own DBZ or IS. I do own the the Original Character but not his name.**

Chapter 2: My reasons

**The day is over. Students and faculty have returned to their rooms for the night. News has spread quickly about a man that claims he can defeat all the I.S. suits and his mysterious connection with Houki Shinonono and their beloved instructor Chifuyu Orimura. Both of whom seemed to know the man.**

Houki sits at her desk staring out the window. _"Why did he come back now?" _Then she looks down at the sword she has not unwrapped yet. Proceeding to grab it and try to open it.

"Hey Houki, can I ask you something?" Houki stops and turns to face Ichika, who happened to be put in the same room because of the his special situation.

"What is it?" Houki responds trying to wear a smile.

Ichika ponders how to put it, then says. "That guy from early, what was his name Vegeto (purposeful spelling error so you know he says it wrong), he seemed to know you and sis from before the I.S. was even invented, but how come I never met him before?"

"His name is Vegito, and you never met him because he disappeared a couple of months before I join the dojo where you and I met." Houki said trying to end the conversation with that.

-Meanwhile in Chifuyu's room-

Chifuyu exits her bathroom. "Ah that felt great! I needed that after today." She then dries her hair in a towel.

"You always did take really long baths even when we were kids."

_"That voice." _Chifuyu turns quickly to see Vegito sitting on her bed. "What the hell are you doing in here, more importantly how did you get in here?!" Then realizing that she was only wearing a towel which made her turn red.

Vegito, unaffected by her appearance, begins saying, "I'm here because I need to ta-" Suddenly a trash can hit him in the face knocking him behind the bed. "OW! What was that for?" he said as the trash can fell on his head covering his face.

"Don't you know it's rude to be in a girl's room when she's practically naked?!" Chifuyu shouted angrily.

"Vegito sits up rubbing his head. "I don't what the big deal is, we used to take baths together and we were naked then."

Chifuyu becomes even more furious. "Yeah when we were 5 and what we looked like didn't matter, we're adults now and we can't just casually walk in on each other anymore!"

Vegito stands up crossing his arms. "Ok I get, I'll make it fair then."

Chifuyu gets confused. "Fair?"

All of a sudden Vegito starts taking off his shirt. Much to Chifuyu's distress she knew that he would have no issue with completely stripping down but was not mentally prepared for something like that. "Stop that right now!" Vegito stops and looks at Chifuyu with a confused look. Chifuyu then notices a large scar running across his chest making her pause for a second. She then manages to speak up, "Just wait outside for me to get dressed."

"Oh, ok then." Vegito says walking out the door, forgetting his shirt, and taking a seat in front of it with his back turned to it.

_-Around the corner-_

A group of girls were eavesdropping to find out what was going on. One girl peers around the corner to see Vegito sitting down in front of the door. "Oh my god, it's the guy from earlier but what was he doing in Orimura sensei's room?" The girl turns back to the rest. Another girl says "What's he look like?" The first girl says, "He so hot, you just have to see for yourself." The rest of the girls peer around the corner to see nothing. "No one's there." The first girl gets shocked, "What he was there a second ago, where could he have gone? Did he go back in Sensei's room already?"

"What are you girls looking at?" Vegito says standing next to them jokingly looking around the corner as well.

The girls jump in surprise. "AHH!"

One girl points at Vegito and shouts out. "How did you get there when you were right there a second ago?!"

Vegito shrugs his shoulders. "I walked."

"No way no one is that fast even while running." The girl retorts back.

"Vegito, where'd you go?" Chifuyu shouts not knowing where he went.

"I'm right here Fuyu-san, talking to some of your students who seemed to be playing spies." Vegito says waving at Chifuyu.

The girls all run away in fear of getting in trouble.

Vegito walks back to Chifuyu's room. "So are you going to hear me out now?"

Chifuyu chuckles. "Yes, now put your shirt back on." Throwing his shirt to him.

Vegito sits back on Chifuyu's bed and Chifuyu sits next to him. She asks. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Vegito holds up 2 two fingers. "There are two things actually. First I've decided to accept being a 'teachers assistant' here on the pretense that I don't teach but keep the students in check."

"Chifuyu becomes slightly confused. "What that was a joke and keep them in check? Besides I don't have the authority to give you that position."

Vegito laughs. "Joke or not I think it's a good idea and by 'keeping them in check' I mean your little brother is likely a hot topic with the girls at this school and will likely get swarmed by the girls here, on a daily basis by my guess. I'm not here to ask for the spot I'm here to tell you I accepted the job."

Chifuyu stands up in shock. "What how can that be, the only way to get a job here is to get the board's approval and they don't convene until next week."

Vegito grabs Chifuyu's arm to calm her down. "Relax Fuyu-san. My connections with Capsule Corp got me the job; to be honest it was actually faster than I thought it would be."

Chifuyu sits back down. "Ok, so what's the second thing?"

Vegito gets serious. "The second thing is…"

-_Back in Houki and Ichika's room_—

"So you're saying that he just up and left you guys 10 years ago without so much of a word?" Ichika asks trying to pry information out of Houki.

Houki responds. "Yes, now would you please just drop it." (She obviously doesn't want to talk about it bro.)

Ichika grabs Houki by the shoulder. "Ah! Ichika?! What are you doing?"

"This is obviously bothering you, so I want to know who he is and why he bothers you so much!"

Houki blushes. Then head to the bathroom. "I-I'm going to take a bath so don't bother me." She slams the door behind her.

Ichika exhales. "Why won't she talk to me about it? Oh well maybe I should wait until she's ready."

_-15 minutes later-_

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Huh, who could that beat this hour?" Ichika heads to the door. Ichika opens the door to find Vegito standing there. "You're the guy from class today. What are you doing here?"

Ignoring his question Vegito says. "Yo, Orimura-kun is Houki-chan here?"

"Umm, yea but why do you want to know?" Ichika says while slightly nervous.

Vegito walks in the room. "Great! Where is she?"

Ichika turns around to face Vegito. "Well she's taking a bath."

_"Man why does that keep happening?" _Vegito crosses his arms. "Ah I see, do you know how long she'll be?"

Ichika shrugs his shoulder. "No idea, she might be I there for a while. What is it you want with her anyway?"

Vegito again ignoring his question says. "Oh yeah, Fuyu-san wants to talk with you, you should probably head down to her room now."

Ichika gets surprised. "What does she want with me?"

Vegito pushes Ichika out of the room. "No idea but I wouldn't make her mad if I were you. Ok bye." Then Vegito closes the door behind Ichika.

Vegito scans the room to look for something to occupy his time while waiting for Houki to get out of the bath. Then he notices the katana still in its wrapping. "Oh she hasn't opened it yet, I see." He then walks over to the sword and proceeds to unwrap the cloth around the blade and its sheath. "I haven't polished this in a while I should probably do it before Houki-chan decides to open it herself." Vegito unsheathes the katana and examines his work. "Ah, I knew it, it needs some polishing." He sits on a bed holding the blade up and towards himself and proceeds to polish the blade.

_-5 minutes later—_

Houki leaves the bathroom dressed in her robe and heads to her side of the room and proceeds to change, with the dividing wall up (Pervs). When she finished she notices that the katana was not where she left it. "Hey Ichika, did you pick up the katana that I left next to the chair?" With no response she decides to remove the divider. "Hey did you hear me?! Houki sees that it's not Ichika but Vegito.

"I heard you Houki-chan but I'm not Orimura-kun." Vegito said while sheathing the sword. "I was really hoping to finish polishing the blade before you came out the bath."

Houki jumps back tripping on her bed and falling onto it. "AHH!"

Vegito jumps up in concern. "What's wrong?!"

Houki sits up. "What are you doing here?!"

Vegito sighs. "Why is it that's all I get asked?"

"Answer my question, why are you here?!" Houki shouts in anger

Vegito puts up his hands to try and calm her down. "Ok ok, I'm here to see how you are."

Houki just glares at him.

Vegito rubs the back of his head. "Alright you caught me, I'm here to offer an apology to you for leaving 10 years ago; however I doubt anything I say or do will help at this point." He then sits back down. "I'll offer you something to try and make up for it."

Houki, still glaring, says. "And what might that be?" _What's he up to?_

"Vegito closes his eyes and crosses his arms. "You can ask me any one question and I promise to answer it no matter what it is."

Houki becomes surprised by this and breaks eye contact because of it. "Are you serious? I can ask you something that might be embarrassing for you."

Vegito doesn't react. "If that's what it takes to make up for the pain that I undoubtedly caused you then so be it."

Houki thinks for a second and decides on a question. "Ok then I want you to tell me the reason why you just left 10 years ago, and I'll know if you're lying."

"Alright, this is going to take a while." Vegito motioned for Houki to sit next to him on the bed.

Houki sits next to him and he grasps his hand thinking. "Now where to begin, I suppose from the start would be best." He exhales deeply. "Houki-chan do you remember the stories I used to tell you when you were a child?"

Houki looks at him confused. "A little bit but what do they have to do with this?"

"I never got to finish the story, there was something after the battle with the evil gum monster. Years after the battle had ended the warrior prince wanted to rebuild his people but knew that using the dragon spheres to bring them back wouldn't be the right thing because his people were evil. So he decided it would be better to start from scratch so he pleaded with his wife whom he knew could find a way to recreate his near extinct race. After nearly a year of practically begging his wife, she finally agreed to try and complete his request. The next step was to convince his longtime rival, the strong fool, that they need to be around for the next generation to instruct them down the right path. The strong fool agreed on the condition that they do not interfere with society outside of their objective of teaching the younger generation and once they finish, they would disappear from this world."

Houki just becomes perplexed after taking in all of it in. "What do these old stories have to do with you leaving?"

Vegito raises his hand to stop Houki. "Patience Houki-chan you'll find out soon enough."

Lowering his hand Vegito continues. "It took nearly 50 years before the process made any considerable progress on the creation of the warriors' race however the 2 warriors had already left society and began their hermitage in the wilderness waiting for the process to be completed. It took another 50 years for the team to make a stable subject that was able to hold a physical form. However in fear that the subject may become unstable they choose not rush and kept it in the incubation process, as a fetus until they were absolutely certain that the subject wouldn't die. Another 20 years passed until they finally decided to wake it up. Being the first successful subject he was treated as near royalty and was taught as much information as they could possibly force into his brain. After a few years he would start escaping because he was not allowed to go outside unless accompanied by a guard. During one of these excursions he met two young girls playing in a park who he quickly became friends with starting a lifelong friendship with the 2."

Houki's eyes widen when she starts to realized where this is going.

"And when the subject became 15 he was visited by the strong fool who wanted to take him away to teach him about his true heritage. The boy didn't want to leave his friends who he had known for 10 years and their families who he had grown to care for so much but he realized that leaving and becoming stronger would help him to keep them safe. Right as he agreed he was taken to the wilderness in an instant."

Houki covers her month in disbelief.

"And the name of that boy, is Vegito."

Houki stands up trying to absorb all this unbelievable information she was just told. "Those stories you used to tell me were true?"

Vegito nods. "Yes."

Houki points at him. "So you left because of some desire to get stronger?"

Vegito is still sitting calmly. "That's only part of it, I left so I can become strong enough to protect those I care about most; Tabane, Chifuyu and you."

Houki becomes so mad that she starts to tear up. "Do you have any idea how much sis and I missed you?! We had no idea what happened to you or where you were!"

Vegito stands up. "I know, I know but I couldn't-"

Suddenly Houki starts hitting Vegito's chest repeatedly. "We didn't need you to get stronger. We needed you to be there for us!"

Vegito winces for a moment, realizing she was talking solely about herself, and quickly hugs Houki to calm her down. Causing her to gasp. Wrapping one arm around her back and placing his hand on her head, to try and calm her down. "I'm sorry for what I put you through, I promise to not put you through that ever again, my little Houki-chan."

Houki clinches onto his shirt, tears still running. "S-Stupid brother…."

All of a sudden the door opens and in walks Ichika. "Man all she wanted was a message because some old friend shows up all of a sudden man what a pain." He then sees Vegito hugging Houki and he becomes very confused, then mad when he realizes Houki is crying. "Hey! What's going on here?"

Vegito once again ignores Ichika, makes some space between him and Houki. "Alright. I kept my end of the bargain." Tapping her nose and says. "But remember it'll be our little secret ok." Then walks toward the door.

As he walks by Ichika he whispers in his ear. "You and I will talk later, but for now try to comfort Houki-chan." Then leaves the room.

Ichika turns to try and catch him but he was gone. "Huh, he's gone?" He turns back towards Houki, who is now sitting on her bed wiping her tears away. "What was that about Houki and why are you crying?"

Houki looks at Ichika with a genuine smile. "That's a secret. Now let's get some rest."

Ichika calms down seeing her smile. "Ok, sure."

_-topmost part of the school—_

Vegito sits on top of the building, in a meditative state. _"Is there any luck in your search Dende?"_

A voice in Vegito's head says back. "_Sorry Vegito she's hidden herself quite well."_

_"I suppose she has, oh well, thanks for trying. You can stop looking now; since I'm going to spend every day with her sister she'll show herself eventually."_

The voice responds. _"If you say so."_

Vegito stands up. "Well I suppose I should head to that new apartment the Briefs were kind enough to get me." Places two fingers on his forehead and vanishes.

_-In some remote location—_

A picture appears on screen of Vegito in the classroom from earlier in the day. "Oh, so he's finally decided to show himself after all this time. I'll just see what he does for now."

**What is it that Vegito talked with Chifuyu about and what does he need to say to Ichika find out next time on "The Test Subject!"**

**Like with the last chapter I encourage all reviews, comment, speling or grammer corrections and even suggestions. I want this to be as good as possible that's why I take all criticism**

_**I'm also starting to work on a second crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho and Rosario Vampire so expect it sometime in the near future.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Duel and history lesson

**I don't own DBZ or IS**

To answer a question I was asked about the last chapter Vegito will not get a harem but _maybe_ some girls will have feelings for him. Ichika gets his harem. Or readers can vote for certain girls to go after Vegito rather than Ichika then maybe I'll write him a . As in Chifuyu, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte (forgive the possible misspelling), Laura and Miss Yamada. Deadline to vote is Halloween (Oct. 31) if no one votes then they all go to Ichika (except Tabane).

* * *

Chapter 3: He's a TA?

**_Just as Vegito told Chifuyu, he was to start as a TA the very next day in order to keep the peace of the student body. Basically to make sure Ichika doesn't get mauled by the girls._**

Class is about to commence and the students are concerned about the visitor in the back of the class. _Let the gossip proceed._ "Hey isn't that the guy from yesterday?" "I think so but he's dressed up for some reason." "And look he's holding another sword, but it looks like an old style straight dual-edge blade. Do you think he's gonna give that to someone like he gave Shinonono that katana yesterday?"

Then Chifuyu walks in and places her things on her desk. "Alright girls, eyes front and mouths shut!" The entire class becomes quiet. "I have another announcement to make today, Vegito would you come here please?"

The class turns around to look at the man in the back of the room.

"Well alright." Vegito starts walking slowly walk towards the front of the class and, almost like they practiced, the entire class' eyes followed him.

Vegito arrives at the front of the class and turns around. Chifuyu starts. "I feel like we need proper introductions here. This is Vegito, he and I are old friends, and starting today he will be our new TA."

The class gasps. One blurts out. "What could a man possibly teach us about the I.S. suits?"

Chifuyu slams her hand down. "Enough!"

Vegito places his hand on Chifuyu shoulders. "It's fine Fuyu-san, I'll explain."

Chifuyu sits down. "Fine, go ahead."

Vegito pulls a chip out of his pocket. "This is the original A.I. component that went into the I.S. suits designed by Tabane herself." Then pulls a smaller chip out of the other pocket. "And this is the A.I. system put in every single suit now designed and perfected in a lab in West city 10 years ago."

Ichika asks. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because this Orimura-kun is an A.I. construct of my own design that I gave to Tabane 10 years ago in order to give the suits greater combat prowess and enable them to allow the subconscious reactions of the pilot."

The girls once again begin to gossip. "So this guy created the I.S. suits A.I. system and not Tabane does that mean she didn't make the suits as well?"

Vegito quickly responds after hearing it. "No, the suits and everything else were designed and built entirely by Tabane. This here is something that I worked on while watching her work so hard and it's only slightly different than her original design." He adds. "I also designed it to sync up with the pilot once they become fully in tuned with the suit and its construct, however I've only seen 1 person ever accomplish this in 10 years and she's in this room right now."

The class instantly knew who he was referring to.

"Now then I'll let you get to teaching Fuyu-san." Vegito walks to the back of the class and sits down.

Chifuyu stands up. "Alright class. Let's start the today's lesson…"

_ Sometime passes, it is now the day of the duel between Cecilia and Ichika _

_-inside Ichika's launch hanger—_

Vegito stands in front of Ichika who is already suited up. "So, are you ready Orimura-kun? You have your work cut out for you, this girl apparently is the best out of her home country."

Ichika responds. "I think so although I've only hand a week of practice." Ichika remembers something. "Hey Vegito, can I ask you a question?"

Vegito nods. "Go ahead."

"You said there was something that you would talk to me about, I want to know what it is."

Vegito gets slightly nervous. "Hehe. Tell you what, you win then I'll tell you. How's that sound?"

Ichika smiles and says. "Deal."

Vegito smiles. "Great I'll be watching." Then kicks the launch mechanism hurling Ichika into the arena.

Vegito says aloud. "Shall we go out there and watch, Houki-chan?"

Out comes Houki from her hiding spot. "How'd you know I was here, and what do you want to talk to Ichika about?"

Vegito simply puts his arm around her shoulder. "Another time, for now let's go watch the match."

_-in the arena—_

Cecilia and Ichika square off against each other. "I hope you're ready Ichika."

Ichika quickly retorts. "Of course I'm ready, I'm gonna take you down!"

Cecilia points at Ichika. "As I said before, if you go easy on me I swear to make you my slave!"

Then Vegito walks between the 2 of them. "Ok you 2 the rules are simple the first to admit to defeat or the first to have their shields depleted loses." Vegito steps back. "And begin."

Ichika blitzes to try and catch Cecilia off guard. "Here it goes!"

Cecilia easily dodges and creates distance between her and Ichika deploying her (let's just call them drones) drones and beings firing a barrage at Ichika. "That might have worked on someone else but I specialize in long range fighting you have to get past that to even lay so much as a finger on me."

Ichika struggles to evade the barrage of fire. "This isn't over yet!" Ichika once again blitzes to get to her. She evades again. "Damn."

"Hahahaha! You don't learn do you, that won't work against me." Cecilia fires again this time hitting Ichika draining a good amount of his shields.

Ichika hits the ground creating a crater. _"I have to think of something come on Ichika, think!"_

Suddenly energy spikes from Ichika and the Byakushiki as they sync up for a moment catching Vegito's attention. "I knew it." Looks up to where Chifuyu was watching smiles, mouths the word, _"Sorry," _and vanishes.

Chifuyu thinks to herself,_"What's he up to?"_

Cecilia get caught slightly off guard that he has such a sudden power surge. "What? What is this?"

Ichika, feeling this power surge, smiles and charges at Cecilia. "I have you now."

Ichika slashes at Cecilia creating a large dust cloud. When the dust settles the entire stadium gasps at what they are seeing. "What?!" Ichika yells.

What everyone sees is Vegito blocking the blade with a regular sword. "Sorry about this Orimura-kun." Vegito sheaths his sword and announces, "I'm sorry to end this match so soon but the winner is Cecilia Alcott." Turns to Ichika and grabs his arm. "We need to talk now." Suddenly they disappear from the stadium. A girl yells. "What the, where did they go?!"

Chifuyu hits the table. "That idiot! I can't believe he just did that in the middle of a match!"

* * *

_-In the wilderness—_

Ichika and Vegito appear in an opening. Ichika, not realizing they just teleported, shouts. "What are you doing stopping the match I was about to win? What the how'd we get here all of a sudden?"

Vegito calmly responds. "You weren't about to win check your shield."

Ichika checks and sees that he had depleted his shields. "What I had 50% earlier."

"That attack you used, uses the pilots own shield to take out the opponent."

Ichika still confused asks. "How do you know this and how are we here?"

"Because, Orimura-kun, that is the very same suit that your sister used when Tabane first created the I.S. suits. As for how we got here, there is a very long story but that's for another day." He reaches into his bag. "First off take off your suit and throw these clothes on." Dropping an orange fighting gi.

Ichika removes the suit and dresses in the gear provided. "Whoa this is really comfy."

Vegito comes up behind him as he finishes getting dressed. "Great you're ready, now come with me, dinners ready."

Ichika nods and follows Vegito to a very old building. "Um… What's this building and what are we doing here?"

Vegito arrives at the door. "There's somebody that I want you to meet. And then your questions will be answered." The door opens to and Ichika sees 2 men sitting around a fire.

"Ah Vegito. What are you doing here?" Goku asked. "Who's this with you?"

Vegito sits down and says. "Masters, I'd like to introduce to you the great grandson of Son Goten and Bra Briefs."

The two men, who were drinking at the time, spit in surprise. Vegeta shouts. "What?! What did you bring him here for we're not supposed to interfere with the outside world?"

Vegito trying to calm his master down quick says. "There's something I need to tell him but he needs to know about his heritage before I do that."

Goku smiles and pats Vegeta on the shoulder. "Well Vegeta here knows more about our Heritage than I do so he's the guy to talk to."

Vegeta shouts at his rival "Damn it Kakarot, how can you not know anything about our race?! Well whatever, just sit down and I'll begin."

Ichika sits down. "How long will this take?"

Vegito leans close to Ichika and whispers. "At least 2 days, that's why I did this on a Friday."

Ichika gets surprised and shutters. "2 days?!"

"Quiet boy!" Vegeta shouts getting his attention.

Ichika tenses up. "Yes sir."

Vegeta crosses his arms and begins. "Now we'll need to start from the beginning…"

* * *

_-back at the academy—_

Houki and Cecilia are in Chifuyu's room.

"What do you 2 want?" Chifuyu questions the 2 girls standing in her room.

Cecilia begins. "I want to know just what happened to Ichika and Vegito sensei and why no one seems to know where they are."

Chifuyu bites her lip. "_Idiot. _As you said no one knows where they are not even I do."

Cecilia scoffs. "I thought you're old friends with Vegito sensei."

Chifuyu stands up. "Yes we are, and I've spent the last 10 years not knowing where he was, just like Houki here."

Houki looks away. "Or maybe not, Houki do you have something you'd like to share with us."

Cecilia turns to Houki. "Houki do you know something about where Ichika is?"

Houki speaks up. "I have an idea of where they went but I don't know where it is, but then again so do you, don't you Chifuyu sensei?"

Cecilia is just perplexed that she is left in the dark. "What are you 2 talking about?"

"This matter doesn't concern you Miss Alcott, now would you kindly go back to your room?"

Cecilia scoffs at Chifuyu's bluntness. "This doesn't concern me? Vegito sensei appears out of nowhere and stops our duels without warning, blocking an I.S.'s weapon with a regular sword like it was nothing and then disappears, with Ichika might I add, like he was never there to begin with. This may not concern me but sure as hell am concerned about it!"

Chifuyu surprised by this sits back down. "Alright if you want to know so bad then sit down and listen, this will take a while…"

* * *

_-Sunday night in the wilderness—_

Ichika holds his head in pain after listening to a story for nearly 2 straight days.

Vegito wakes up, "Oh is he done now, excellent let's get you back to the academy." Vegito grabs Ichika and uses instant transmission to get them back to the roof of the academy.

Ichika still holding his head in pain. "Can you at least warn me when you're going to do that, my head hurts."

Vegito rubs his head. "Hehe, sorry."

Ichika stands up straight. "Now will you tell me what you been putting off for so long?"

Vegito crosses his arms. "Because of the dilution of the sayian blood over the last 150 years you cannot hope to have the power that your ancestors have but because you are the great grandson of both Goten and Bra you have the highest concentration of the sayian gene in you, along with Fuyu-san."

"Okay but what does that have to do with anything?"

Vegito holds out his arm to stop Ichika. "I'm getting to that. The reason that you are the only male alive that can pilot the I.S. suits is because Tabane designed the suits specifically not to work for HUMAN males, however because of the concentration of sayian genes in you the suits don't know how to handle it and so they just assume that you are a female."

Ichika blinks repeatedly in surprise. "So that's the only reason I can pilot an I.S.?"

Vegito opens his eyes. "Yes."

Ichika starts to doze off. "I see, I least I know now-" Ichika then passes out.

Vegito catches him before he hits the ground. "I'll get you back to your room."

_-5 minutes later—_

Knock Knock. Houki opens the door to see Vegito carrying Ichika. "Hey Houki-chan, this is Orimura-kun's room too right?"

Houki just glares at him. "Where the hell were you 2 the last few days?"

"He needed a history lesson now which one is his bed?"

Houki turns around pointing to the closest bed. "That one but you may need to put him in my bed for tonight."

Vegito walks in. "Why's that?" Vegito then sees Cecilia asleep on Ichika's bed. "Oh, answered my own question. Good call Houki-chan." He then puts Ichika on Houki's bed and starts to leave. He stops. "Oh and Houki-chan don't ask Orimura-kun about where he was it'll just make his head hurt. See you tomorrow." Then disappears before Houki could turn around to see at him.

* * *

As always comment, review, correct, rage whatever I encourage any type of criticism. If there's something you'd like to see let me know and I'll try to put it in. I'll try to update in about two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4: Promotion and a new face

I do not own DBZ or IS. I do own my OC character just not his name.

**As of right now there will be hints of Vegito having a harem in Chifuyu, Charlotte and Tabane please comment or pm me if you want to see other girls go for him. If not then Ichika gets them all. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Promotion and a new face

**It is now Monday morning.**

Cecilia wakes up to find Houki in bed with her, "AH! What are you doing in my bed Ms. Shinonono?!"

Houki wakes up, "We're not in your bed this is Ichika's bed."

"Then, why are we both in Ichika's bed?" Cecilia shouts.

Houki yawns, "Because Ichika came back last night and you were already asleep so Vegito put him in my bed and I slept in his bed with you."

Cecilia calms down, "Well ok that makes sense."

* * *

_-Later in class- _

The class is formed into lines suited up in their I.S. suit specialized clothes. Chifuyu walks up to her class in a gray sweat suit. "For today's lesson, we're going to practice operating the basic controls of the I.S. Orimura, Alcott you're up first." Vegito lays back on the nearby slope, "This might be entertaining."

Cecilia steps forward, "Not a problem." All of a sudden her left earring glows bright blue and she instantly has her I.S. suit on. She flies up in the air. Ichika on the other hand seems to have trouble at first.

"Come on Orimura, an experienced I.S. pilot can call upon their suit in less than a second." Chifuyu shouts at her younger brother.

"Engage, Byakushiki." Suddenly Ichika is also in an I.S. suit and begins flying.

Vegito stands up and walks over to Chifuyu, "Hey Fuyu-san, I could have sworn your suit was way faster than that."

Chifuyu still looking up says, "It is, Ichika just doesn't have proper practice."

Chifuyu yells into an intercom, "Orimura you're going to slow the Byakushiki's specs show that it is much faster than you're going."

A few seconds pass and Ichika loses control during a power dive and crashes to the ground. Causing Cecilia and Houki to rush to his aid. When Vegito finally works his way over to the impact crater he watches the two girls banter back and forth. "Oh, Miss Shinonono please understand it's only natural for me to care about others."

Houki responds with, "Oh yeah, because your heart ids just overflowing with human kindness."

Vegito chuckle, _"Well well, this is interesting. Seems like little Orimura has the makings of a harem here, I can;twait to see how this developes."_

Cecilia continues, "Yes it does, it's so much more pleasant than someone scowling like a troll."

The girls glare at each other.

Vegito clears his throat to get the girls attention. "Now now girls, you know the rules about no fighting in class. Oh and Orimura–kun would you wipe that stupid look off your face and get up here already?"

"Right, sorry sensei." Ichika stands up and scales his crater.

Chifuyu hits Ichika on the head once he makes it to the top. "You idiot, do you know how much it'll cost to fill in this hole?"

"Ah don't worry Fuyu-san I'll get this done myself, no charge." Vegito says stepping in between Chifuyu and Ichika.

Chifuyu chuckles, "Fine, on that note class dismissed."

Later that day Vegito decided to take a stroll around the campus, "Ah the night looks like it's going to be quite beautiful." All of a sudden he ran into a young Chinese girl, "Um, excuse me miss are you lost?"

The girl looks at him like a ghost and asks, "Do you go here too?"

Vegito chuckles, "No, I work here. You know that guys can't pilot I.S. suit, well that is except for Orimura-kun."

The girl lights up suddenly grabbing his shirt, "You know Ichika? Where is he?"

Vegito lightly pushes her away, "Easy, easy, I don't know where he is right now last I saw him was in class."

The girl gets mad, "Ah! You're useless." Then walks away.

"Well glad I can help." Vegito says sarcastically. Walking away he thinks to himself, _"Wonder who that brat was? She seemed to know something about Orimura-kun."_ Walking closer to the cafeteria Vegito looks up and sees what looks like a party, "Oh I love parties, let's drop in." Vegito vanishes and appears behind Ichika .

* * *

_-2 minutes earlier—_

"Orimura, Congratulations on your inauguration as class rep" A horde of girls clap for their new class rep.

Confused Ichika asks, "Wait, how did I become class rep?"

Cecilia stands up, "Oh you were promoted, I decided to step down. Obviously you did lose the match but if you think about it that outcome was inevitable, after all what else could possibly happen with me as your opponent."

"Quite a few possibilities."

"Well I just felt awful for acting so childishly and getting upset afterwards, so I decided to let you be the class representative." Cecilia notices that no one responds to her "kind gesture. "What's wrong why is everyone so quiet?"

"Not sure, and it looked like such a fun party too."

"Quite…" Cecilia pauses when she finally notices that Vegito's voice just came from Ichika's direction. "Ehh! When did you get there?"

Crouching down on the seat backing, behind Ichika, Vegito says, "About 30 seconds ago. Don't mind me, please, continue the party."

One of the girls that is standing near the table says, "Yeah, any male student at the academy, we should give him all the support we can."

Houki stops drinking her (Let's assume soda) soda and says, "Well aren't you mister popularity."

Ichika directs his attention to Houki, "Huh, you really think so?"

Houki turns away from Ichika.

Ichika being himself, "And exactly why are you in such a bad mood anyway?"

Vegito, still crouched on the seat, hits Ichika in the back of the head, as a picture gets taken of them.

Ichika turns around to Vegito, "What was that for?"

"I'll tell you later, for now just enjoy the party." Vegito grabs Houki's hand and disappears.

Everyone except for Ichika was surprised that they disappeared, "Where'd they go?"

Ichika drinks his drink and says, "Don't worry about it they're fine."

* * *

_- in Houki and Ichika's room—_

Houki and Vegito appear in front of her bed. Houki angrily asks, "What are you doing?"

"You like Orimura-kun don't you?" Vegito rhetorically asks.

Houki turns away in embarrassment, "Wh-What makes you ask that?"

"I'll say this, that guy is as dense as it gets so it will be extremely frustrating for you and me."

Houki turns back to face Vegito, "And why exactly would it be frustrating for you?"

Vegito leans against the desk, crossing his arms, "Because I'm going to have to watch this painful process. I can't just let any guy be the object of your affection I have to make sure he's suited for you."

Houki gets mad, "I'm not a kid anymore I can decide for myself!"

Vegito stands back up and pats Houki on the head, "I know, but I can still worry about you can't I?"

This causes Houki to blush intensely. "Now I should head home." Vegito walks toward the door and stops, "Oh and you're his roommate, for now, so you have an advantage over everyone else at this school." Vegito leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Houki realizes something, "What did he mean, 'for now?'"

The next day the class is gossiping about some new transfer student when, "That information is outdated." The class turns to see a young Chinese girl standing in the doorway. The new class representative for class 1-2 now has a personal I.S. as well, so it's not going to be as easy to win anymore."

Ichika who is in disbelief at what he's seeing says, "No way, Is that really you Rin?"

Rin proudly proclaims, "That's right I'm Rin Fan China's representative contender and I'm here to declare war."

Vegito walks by Rin and says, "Oh hey it's you, did you find Orimura like you wanted to and what's this about war?"

Rin realizes that the man talking to her is the same from the night before, "What the, are you the instructor in this class?"

Suddenly Rin gets hit on the head, "That would be me."

Rin turns to see Chifuyu, "Eh, Chifuyu? What was that for?"

"Consider that your homeroom bell, and it's Ms. Orimura now get to your class."

Vegito takes a seat in the back of the class speaking softly he says, "Well, it looks like there's another one."

* * *

_-Later that day in the teachers' lounge—_

Vegito pours himself and Chifuyu some coffee, "Your little brother seems pretty popular, huh?" Vegito hands Chifuyu her cup

"What makes you say that?" Chifuyu jokingly asks.

"Ok miss sarcasm, but I'm serious this might come back to bite him later."

Chifuyu sips her coffee, "He the only boy in an all-girl school for I.S. pilots that should only be girls. Is it so surprising that girls will be interested in him, you said yourself he's likely to be mauled here?"

Vegito exhales, "You must know that's not what I mean, there are a few girls that seem to be more upfront about their intention, and while they don't say it directly it's quite obvious that they have feelings for the boy. He seems to have a knack for getting girls to fall for him even if he doesn't realize it himself."

Chifuyu chuckles, "You think so? He's just a babbling idiot in my eyes."

Vegito puts his cup down, "You're not part of that group too are you?"

Chifuyu get ticked, "Of course not he's my little brother!" Lowering her head she whispers, "I got my eyes on another prize."

Vegito perks his ears, "Huh, did you say something Fuyu-san?"

Chifuyu finishes her coffee, "Nothing, I'm heading to my room. I'll see you at the class rep tournament tomorrow." Chifuyu leaves the lounge.

"Oh yeah that is tomorrow. I think I'll go check up on Orimura-kun's training session." Vegito disappears from the lounge, reappearing in the stands of the arena where Ichika was training with Cecilia and Houki. "It looks like they're finishing up I'll wait to talk to Orimura-kun." Vegito takes a seat in the stands and waits.

They finish up leaving Ichika laying on the ground, "Alright, let's get down there."

Houki stands over Ichika and asks, "What are you still doing down there, we should head back to our room now."

"You go on ahead Houki-chan I need to have a word with Orimura-kun." Vegito speaks up catching both their attention.

Houki slightly surprised asks, "And exactly how long have you been here?"

Vegito continues to walk up to the 2 students, "About 2 minutes. Now if you would be so kind, I would like to have a word with Orimura-kun."

Houki nods and heads toward the locker room.

Vegito crouches down Ichika asks, "So can we just talk out here I don't want to move right now?" Vegito smiles and says, "Sure."

Vegito sits down and says, "Ya know Orimura-kun I have an idea, a question and something to tell you. But let's make it fun you can only choose 2 out of three, so choose wisely."

Ichika sits up, "Huh, more stuff? Ok then, um… How about the idea and the question."

Vegito stands up picking up Ichika in the process, "Great! Let's go we got a lot of work ahead of us before tomorrow comes around."

Ichika looks at Vegito, "Wait what you mean by th-." Before he could finish the sentence he realizes he's now in a strange place. "Ah, where are we?" Ichika looks around noticing that they are outside and in front of a strange building.

"Oh Vegito what are you doing here?" Out of the building walks 3 figures, 2 tall green men and a short black gene looking man.

"Hey guys, I'd like to use the chamber for a little while."

The green man wearing a turban and purple fighting gi approaches the two and say, "So this is that Ichika kid I assume."

"As always you're very astute Piccolo, yes, this here is Ichika Orimura the great great grandson of both Goku and Vegeta. But I guess I should make proper introductions."

Vegito pointing from right to left, "Ichika I'd like to introduce to you to some old friends of the family, first here is Picollo he an old rival of Goku and if you see him talking to himself don't ask about it." Vegito points at the other Namekian, "Second we have Dende here, he is the guardian of the earth, whatever you do don't call him 'little green.'" Lastly pointing at the third individual, "And this is Mr. Popo he maintains and protects the lookout here while also giving the guardian company, if there's anything that you don't do, do not, for the love of god, make Popo mad."

Ichika looks at the three in front of him, "Um I think you forgot to mention something."

Vegito looks at Ichika, "Oh and what would that be?"

Ichika finally standing on his own says, "They're green and that one is pitch black!"

Vegito looks at them and says, "That's a simple explanation; the two green men and called Namekians they're an alien race that has created something called the dragon balls, and Mr. Popo… You know I don't actually know what you are Mr. Popo?"

Popo just laughs, "Ha! Please, so you want to throw this kid in the chamber right?"

"That's right and I'm going with him but only leave us in there for half a day."

Picollo turns around, "Alright follow me kid."

Vegito grabs Ichika, "Great, let's go Ichika."

Being dragged, Ichika asks, "Hey, what's this Chamber you keep mentioning?"

Vegito gives a smile and walks up next to Picollo and says, "I think you should tell him how the chamber works."

They make it to a door, Picollo turns to Ichika, "Alright kid this is the Hyperbolic time chamber in it you can live and entire year in just one day, be careful about the difference in atmospheric pressure."

Vegito opens the door, "Alright Ichika let's start your real training."

Ichika takes a big gulp, "Right." And walks in.

* * *

_-meanwhile back at I.S. Academy—_

Houki has finished her shower and is now sitting on her bed. Suddenly there is a frantic knocking at her door. "That must be Vegito carrying Ichika again." Houki answers the door to find Rin standing there. "It's you again what do you want?"

"Is… Ichika… here?!" Rin says still trying to catch her breathe.

Houki reply, "No, he's not, why?"

Rin says, "I was waiting to try and chat with him after your training but he never came in. I was hoping he just came straight here, but if he's not here then where is he?"

Houki shrugs her shoulders, "He's talking with Vegito, the last time this happened he was gone for 2 whole days."

Rin became confused, "Who's Vegito?"

Houki facepalm's, "Think about it there are only 2 males on this campus figure that out for yourself." Houki closes the door having decided the conversation was over.

Houki walks over to her bed and lays down, "What are those idiots doing now? Damn it if they're gone for as long as last time." Houki runs to Cecilia's room and bangs on the door. "Cecilia we need to talk right now!"

Cecilia answers the door, "What is it Houki is something the matter?"

"You may actually have to fight in the tournament tomorrow."

Cecilia, not really getting it, responds, "What are you going on about?"

Houki gets serious, "Vegito is 'talking' to Ichika and Ichika hasn't come back to the room yet. I'm not saying it's for sure but just be ready in case the worst case scenario happens."

* * *

_-the next day inside the arena launch hanger—_

Houki stands in front of Cecilia, who is in her I.S. "Damn that Vegito taking away Ichika again. Well are you ready Cecilia?"

Cecilia nods, "But of course I was ready to do this before stepping down in the first place."

"Whoa whoa whoa, jumping the gun a little aren't we?" Cecilia and Houki turn to see Vegito with Ichika standing behind him.

Houki runs up to them, "And just where have you two been?" Houki Looks at Ichika, "And what happened to your hair? It's so long."

Vegito cuts Ichika off, "Long story for now, Suit up Ichika."

Ichika instantly deploys the Byakushiki "Right." Ichika get strapped into the launch pad, "So who's my first opponent?"

Houki brings up the specs, "It's Rin she has a close range specialty suit as well. It's called Shenlong."

Ichika sighs, "Of course it be her, well this would have been inevitable I guess, alright let's do this."

"Well said kid. Now show them what you've learned!" Vegito kicks the launch mechanism sending Vegito hurtling into the arena.

Houki and Cecilia now stand right in front of Vegito arms crossed, "Now tell us where you've been and why Ichika seems like he hasn't cut his hair in months."

Vegito jumps over them and continues walking, "Later, for now I have to officiate the tournament. Bye now."

* * *

_-In the Arena—_

Rin and Ichika square off in the air, "I sure hope you don't want me to go easy on you or anything. Also…" Rin points at Ichika, "What the hell happened to your hair?"

Ichika chuckles, "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Vegito floats on a platform between the two pilots, "Alright you 2 you know the rules."

"Ready!"

"Begin!"

* * *

**_As always please comment, review, rant, give ideas, correct or even rage everyone's voice will be heard. I need to know people are reading what I'm writing, if I don't get anything the next chapter will be pushed back. You can literally write "Hi" And I'll make sure the next chapter comes out within 2 weeks._**


End file.
